


He gave her a gift

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her imaginary friend, when her life seemed dull and made so little sense, there was him: her friend, her doctor, the man with kind, soft eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He gave her a gift

He gave her a gift  
He gave her a gift.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true: he gave her many gifts.

He was her imaginary friend, when her life seemed dull and made so little sense, there was him: her friend, her doctor, the man with kind, soft eyes.

He swept her away, because if her name was akin that of a fairy tale Amelia Pond, he was the good wizard, prince charming and the knight in shining armour of the same fairy tales.

He had showed her the world, the universe…took her by her hand and opened her eyes to other worlds, other lives…

She had waited for him, since she was a child, and every single day, his had been the last face she saw, lulling her to sleep, with his words, softly spoken to her as a reminder.

He had given her the world…and it was two strong arms enveloping her in heartfelt hugs, that lingered and lingered, because somehow time - the most important word of all. time, synonym of life, of love…of soft eyes and fish fingers and custard - slowed down.

He had given her life back, with a lie, a promise and a request.

And maybe the doctor knew she had seen right through it, heard words she wasn’t meant to hear, kept his promise to her heart, so she had let him save her…and Rory.

I’m not a hero…

Love Rory

Gotcha

She had waited for him, every day, every second of her life. Sometimes she thought she had been borne waiting for him, for that particular moment, second, where he’d land on her yard…and every moment after that, in whatever world, would always lead to her waiting for him.

Because he had saved her…lying to her, giving them back a life she felt like a too tight skin sometimes, but she was still waiting. She would always wait.

And maybe he knew, felt, wherever he was, how for just one moment, every day, she looked up at the sky, reaching out, for a connection so strong that she could feel it under her own skin.

And maybe he stopped, wherever he was, his hands on the controls of the Tardis, his eyes unblinking, a smile on his lips and would reach back

Amelia Pond…the girl who…

-fin

a/n: that’s my first attempt at writing a dr who fanfiction

to xfalsesense: I hate you!:P


End file.
